


Oh, Pretty Boy

by JunoAlBoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desafio de one-shots de YoI, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoAlBoo/pseuds/JunoAlBoo
Summary: Quem diria que um belo rapaz passando pela rua atrairia a atenção de Viktor pelo resto de sua vida?





	Oh, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de ter trocado de música umas cinco vezes, mas aí está.  
> No final, acabei escrevendo baseada em [Oh, Pretty Woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnRS3A_iIYg) do Roy Orbison.  
> Enjoy! ^^  
> P.S.: o desafio acabou semana passada, mas eu postei no Spirit primeiro, então ainda vale :v

Aquele rapaz era lindo demais para ser um mero transeunte aos olhos de Viktor.

Esbelto e moreno, íris castanhas cor de chocolate, feições levemente arredondadas, um jeito tímido, duas armações azuis emoldurando seus olhos, mas isso em nada tirava sua beleza. Ele era tão lindo, que poderia fazer o rapaz de cabelos platinados suspirar até embaçar o vidro da janela à sua frente. Mas infelizmente, ele descia a rua com pressa, devia estar atrasado para algum compromisso, e Viktor esperava não ser um encontro romântico ou algo do tipo.

Ele era exatamente o tipo de Viktor, pois o platinado, apesar de ser estonteantemente belo, com garotas e garotos jogados aos seus pés o tempo todo, preferia pessoas que fugissem dos padrões de beleza escancarada. Para ele, a beleza das pessoas não deveria ser mostrada tão explicitamente em rosto e corpo bonitos, e sim desnudada, como alguém apaixonado faz com o corpo da pessoa amada antes do ato do amor.

Para o platinado, aquele desconhecido era surrealmente belo. Assim como sua fixação instantânea nascida no momento em que seus olhos se fixaram na figura do outro. Era estranho e bobo, mas ainda assim, não dissuadiu o fascínio que estava florescendo em Viktor.

Uma batidinha em seus ombros o fez finalmente voltar à realidade. Era Mila.

\- Desde quando você acha a rua interessante ao ponto de sorrir olhando pra ela, meu caro? - brincou a ruiva, depositando uma garrafa de água ao lado do outro patinador. Viktor ficou realmente surpreso com a fala dela.  Nem percebera estar sorrindo enquanto contemplava aquele estranho.

\- Desde quando coisas lindas passam por ela - divagou o russo, sem ligar para o olhar zombeteiro direcionado à sua pessoa. Estava um pouco frustrado, pois durante o tempo em que dera atenção à colega de ringue, seu alvo já havia descido completamente a rua.

\- Bem, eu passo todo dia por ela e mesmo assim você não me dá a mínima - a garota provocou inofensivamente. - Agora bebe essa água e vai se aquecer, porque se Yakov te pegar patetando aqui, o esporro vai ser dos grandes. Ainda mais agora que as competições do Grand Prix estão prestes a começar.

O russo suspirou novamente, dessa vez de desânimo.

\- Tá bom, tá bom - ele disse bebendo a água e olhando uma última vez para a janela antes de se virar rumo à pista.

***

 _Misericórdia,_ _ele_ _está_ _aqui_ , pensou Viktor quando tornou a ver aquele estranho.

Dessa vez, não era em nenhuma rua, avenida ou qualquer via pública de São Petersburgo. E sim no hall de entrada do Courtyard Marriott Ottawa East, onde estavam hospedados os patinadores que disputariam o Skate Canada daquele ano. Ele estava sem os óculos e com o cabelo penteado de forma diferente, mas Viktor reconheceria aquela pessoa caracterizada de qualquer jeito.

Era o belo rapaz que passara pela rua aquele dia e desde então ficara arraigado na mente do platinado. Ninguém poderia ser tão belo quanto ele, poderia?

Da mesma forma, ninguém poderia ser tão sem noção quanto o russo. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele avançou na direção do rapaz que terminava de fazer o check-in e estava se virando na direção do elevador, até um agarro em seu ombro deter seu movimento. O moreno olhou sobressaltado para a figura que o agarrara e seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas bochechas adquiriram um forte tom de vermelho e Nikiforov poderia jurar que nunca vira nada tão fofo em sua vida.

\- V-V-Vo-Voc- ele tentou falar, mas o choque era grande. Viktor percebeu o que estava fazendo e enfim soltou o pobre moreno.

\- Mil perdões! - ele suplicou enquanto se curvava - Eu não pude me conter quanto te vi - ele justificou. O outro rapaz inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente, então o platinado percebeu que só estava piorando ainda mais sua situação. Estapeando-se mentalmente, ele tentou de novo. - Desculpe pelos meus modos rudes, eu sou...

\- Viktor! Meu Deus, você é Viktor! Nikiforov! - o rapaz exclamou, mas em vez de assustado, ele parecia extasiado. Como assim? Então o russo percebeu estar diante de um fã.

\- Então você me conhece, coisa linda? - ele perguntou sedutor, dando uma piscadinha e vendo o fã corar inumanamente. Um estalo ocorreu dentro de si. Ele ainda _não sabia o nome_ da pessoa que o conquistara à primeira vista. - Realmente sinto muito por te abordar dessa maneira esquisita, eu nem mesmo sei o seu nome - Viktor esperava que o rapaz pegasse a deixa e revelasse quem era.

\- Katsuki. Yuuri Katsuki - o outro respondeu, sorrindo timidamente. _Simplesmente encantador_ , pensou o russo.

\- Yuri? - ele evocou a pronúncia de seu país. Era o mesmo nome de seu outro companheiro de ringue, o loirinho novato que chegara junto com ele ao hotel e assistia àquela cena estranha com uma careta. O moreno balançou a cabeça.

\- Yuuri. Yu-uri. É japonês, então são dois “u” em vez de um.

\- Yu-uri - Nikiforov repetiu baixinho algumas vezes antes de arriscar falar sem soletrar - Yuuri. É um prazer finalm... digo, é um prazer conhece-lo - ele sorriu.

\- Ah, o prazer é meu. Eu queria poder tê-lo conhecido há algumas semanas, quando estava em São Petersburgo treinando. Eu estava usando o Sports Champions Club também, mas num horário mais cedo ao dos atletas russos, então nunca pude ver você ou outro membro do time Yakov lá - o moreno disse coçando a cabeça, o rubor diminuindo.

 _Então_ _era_ _isso_ , Viktor pensou. Ele se amaldiçoou por ter convencido seu técnico a deixa-los começarem o treinamento mais tarde do que os demais. Do contrário, Yuuri já teria deixado de ser um estranho há séculos, e talvez os dois estivessem em uma situação diferente naquele hall. Uma situação mais íntima, de preferência.

\- Uma pena - ele lamentou. - Teria sido um prazer conhece-lo ainda na Rússia. Eu não acompanho muito as competições fora da Rússia e da Europa, então não tinha ouvido falar de você. É seu primeiro Grand Prix, certo? Porque desde que comecei a participar, ainda não tinha visto você em nenhuma edição da competição.

\- Sim, é o meu primeiro. Eu consegui a classificação para participar ano passado, mas meu cachorro morreu e isso destruiu o meu emocional, então fiquei sem condições de competir - o semblante de Yuuri se tornou triste e ele balançou a cabeça. - Mas quando o luto passou, eu dei tudo de mim para conquistar novamente a vaga. Eu queria participar pelo menos duas vezes dos Juniores antes de tentar a categoria sênior, mas como não deu ano passado, se tudo der certo, no próximo ano eu estarei competindo junto com você - o japonês sorriu animadamente.

 _Junto_. Essa palavra causou uma onda indescritível de felicidade e animação em Viktor. Um crush lindo e promissor, por que não investir? Ele já ia falar mais, quando duas vozes interromperam suas intenções. Uma ele reconheceu de imediato, era o tom sempre austero de seu técnico, e a outra era mais descontraída, e com um sotaque nasalado. Virando-se para ver, ele deu de cara com um Yakov acompanhado de Yuri, ainda carrancudo, e um homem de aspecto bronzeado, com longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e um olhar muito vivo.

\- Celestino-sensei! - Yuuri acenou. O platinado entendeu que deveria ser o técnico dele.

\- Pelo visto, nossos dois pupilos estão se dando muito bem, Yakov - disse o homem e Viktor reconheceu o sotaque como o mesmo dos irmãos Crispino. Italiano. O idoso ao seu lado apenas sorriu.

\- Seria muito bom se outro nome se juntasse a eles, não é mesmo, Yura? - ele olhou para o adolescente ao seu lado, cujos olhos estavam fixos no patinador japonês, o olhando de cima a baixo.

\- Nem ferrando eu vou me dar bem com esse _porco_ \- ele rosnou, colocando ênfase no insulto. Yuuri se contraiu um pouco e Viktor lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado. Como ele ousava difamar aquela coisa linda que lhe encantara de cara?

\- Isso foi rude, Yuri - Yakov repreendeu. - Peça desculpas.

O japonês arregalou os olhos.

\- Espere, por que _eu_ tenho que pedir desculpas? - ele questionou perplexo, confundindo o loirinho. Viktor se divertiu com a confusão.

\- O nome dele também é Yuri - ele explicou apontando para o russo mais novo. - Por isso eu me confundi quando você me disse como se chamava. E eu concordo com Yakov que nós três devíamos nos dar bem, mas essa semelhança nos nomes vai atrapalhar.

\- Oh - Yuuri assentiu, entendendo. Ele lançou um sorriso simpático para o menor, mas não foi retribuído. Isso não pareceu afetá-lo. - E se dermos um apelido para ele?

A expressão de Yuri se tornou algo que alternava entre incredulidade e intenção assassina. Agora o japonês parecia afetado pela hostilidade do loirinho e Viktor pôs uma mão em seu ombro para acalma-lo. Yuuri se assustou com o toque e recuou um pouco, chateando levemente o platinado.

\- Que tal Yurio? - sugeriu Celestino, e a hostilidade de Yuri se voltou para o italiano.

\- Excelente - aprovou Yakov, colocando uma mão severa no ombro do adolescente para força-lo a se acalmar. - Espero que vocês três possam se dar muito bem, _Yurio_ , afinal Vitya é quem é e esse ao lado dele é Yuuri Katsuki, vencedor do Campeonato dos Quatro Continentes logo em sua edição de estreia e esteve treinando no nosso clube há algumas semanas a convite do próprio proprietário. - ele sorriu simpático para o jovem japonês, este, por sua vez, retribuiu encolhendo os ombros, um agrado aos olhos de Viktor. _Puta merda, como ele é fofo_.

\- Além disso, ele está competindo na categoria dos Juniores, assim como você, _Yurio_ \- Viktor provocou e o loiro lhe mostrou a língua. - Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, tomaria cuidado com o linguajar. Você não gostaria de perder para um porco, não é?

\- Vai pro inferno, seu velho - Yuri rosnou se afastando, já farto daquela conversa. Ignorando os protestos de Yakov sobre ele não estar sendo nada educado e agradável, o garoto entrou no elevador vazio, mas antes de apertar o botão para subir, ele resolveu se vingar do platinado.

\- Já que esse porco é meu rival, é bom você não fazer nada suspeito com ele, seu velho. Quem viu você abordando ele deve ter pensado, não, deve ter tido certeza de que você é um maníaco tarado por agarrar alguém daquela forma! - gritou, e a última coisa que ele viu antes da porta fechar foi um Viktor horrorizado, um Yuuri confuso e dois treinadores com um cenho franzido, especialmente Yakov. Uma cena maravilhosa em sua opinião infantil.

***

Após o Skate Canada ter terminado com Yuuri e Viktor conquistando o ouro em suas categorias, e o Yuri russo ter ficado com a prata, os dois primeiros trocaram seus números de telefone e começaram a manter contato frequentemente, não demorando a se adicionarem no Skype e no Discord. Embora a abordagem de Nikiforov no hotel ainda soasse estranha, visto que este não era muito bom em inventar desculpas, o assunto foi logo esquecido e ambos criaram uma boa amizade. O japonês ainda não estava descrente sobre ter virado amigo do seu ídolo de anos, e o russo ainda não acreditava estar íntimo do estranho moreno que conquistara seu coração apenas passando na rua. Conforme o tempo passava, o platinado possuía mais certeza de estar apaixonado pelo patinador asiático. Entretanto, embora soubesse que o moreno era solteiro, a personalidade fechada de Katsuki não permitia uma clara leitura de seus sentimentos e nem se suas preferências eram as mesmas do outro. E ainda havia a distância, pois um morava na Rússia e o outro nos Estados Unidos. Eram quase 12 horas de voo, mas Nikiforov decidiu que quando as competições dessem uma aliviada, ele correria o risco e visitaria seu crush em Detroit.

Eles não chegaram a se reencontrar antes da última etapa do Grand Prix. Viktor venceu o Trophée de France e Yuuri ganhou o ouro em casa. A final seria realizada em Marselha, e os patinadores estavam animados tanto para competirem quanto para se verem mais uma vez.

Eles marcaram de se encontrar no hall de entrada do Kyriad Marseille Palais assim que chegassem, três dias antes do início do evento. Os rapazes conversaram, riram e resolveram caminhar pela cidade. Viktor vidrado no sorriso do por ora, amigo, e Yuuri se sentindo relaxado o suficiente para se abrir mais. Ele falou sobre a saudade da família e de seu falecido cachorro, surpreendendo Viktor ao revelar que batizara a amada mascote com o mesmo nome do outro patinador. Katsuki era mesmo tão devoto dele? Se fosse, será que isso possibilitaria que eles se aproximassem da forma que Nikiforov tanto queria?

O platinado precisava tentar. Sua ideia inicial era perguntar abertamente se Yuuri sentia algo mais que amizade e admiração por ele. Entretanto, a timidez do japonês poderia atrapalhar as coisas. Além disso, o próprio Viktor não era uma pessoa delicada e às vezes, acabava por ser rude e magoar as outras pessoas, mesmo sem ter a intenção. Ultimamente, ele vinha pegando conselhos sobre isso com Mila e Georgi, mas esse aspecto de sua personalidade ainda precisava ser mais trabalhado.

Se perguntar diretamente estava fora de questão, então o que ele faria? Talvez tentando aprofundar o contato e ver como Katsuki reagiria. Mas novamente, a timidez era uma barreira em seu plano. Nikiforov pensou longamente, mas nenhuma ideia pareceu boa o bastante.

O passeio findou-se e eles voltaram para o hotel. Ainda se veriam por lá sempre que fosse possível, pois seus horários de competição não coincidiam e tinham que usar o tempo livre para descansar, então os dois não poderiam torcer um pelo outro como desejavam. A melhor opção para ambos era esperar pelo tradicional banquete que acontecia após o fim das competições.

***

A solução para o dilema de Viktor acabou aparecendo de uma forma no mínimo inesperada.

Apesar do consumo de álcool em seu país natal ser permitido a partir dos 20 anos, e do país onde ele vivia permitir isso a partir dos 21 anos, na França, onde eles estavam, não havia idade mínima para beber. Deve ter sido por isso que ninguém falou nada quando Yuuri, de 17 anos, pegou a primeira taça de champanhe. Ou talvez ninguém estivesse de fato prestando atenção no jovem, inclusive o próprio Viktor. Após sagrar-se novamente campeão da competição sênior, o russo de 21 anos passara a primeira parte da noite conversando com patrocinadores, e quando finalmente ficara livre para dar atenção a seu querido, acabou se deparando com um dançante japonês cuja sobriedade fora largada num canto qualquer juntamente com seu terno.

A falta da peça revelava uma gravata azul bebê amarrada de forma desleixada por cima de uma fina camisa de seda branca. Já havia pontos de transpiração se manifestando no abdome, onde a roupa grudava-se ao corpo esguio devido à camisa estar metida para dentro da calça preta que deveria fazer par com o terno, revelando pequenos músculos.

Uma visão e tanto na opinião de Viktor. E ele não era o único com aquele pensamento, em virtude dos vários assobios e gritos de “Uhuu!” ecoando pelo salão à medida que Yuuri dava seu inesperado show particular.

Inesperado, mas longe de não ser atraente.

Incapaz de tirar os olhos, Nikiforov permaneceu onde estava situado, apenas observando as peripécias do outro rapaz. Quando este chamou o outro Yuri para uma competição de dança, o platinado não se conteve e começou a registrar o momento em seu celular.

\- _Amazing_ _!_ _Amazing_ _!_ \- ele gritava para os dois juniores. O russo loiro parecia realmente determinado a vencer essa disputa, pois o asiático levara a melhor no gelo. Mas para sua infelicidade, Yuuri, mesmo ébrio, ainda era um incrível dançarino, e esse era o principal ponto forte de sua patinação.

Num determinado momento, Yuri desistiu e a competição parecia ter terminado, quando o japonês, ainda extremamente animado, foi até Viktor e o arrastou para dançar consigo. Extremamente envergonhado, principalmente pela cara de desagrado de Yakov e seus patrocinadores, o platinado mostrou-se rígido no início, mas isso não durou muito e logo ele estava se soltando, a animação de Yuuri e as emoções que nutria pelo colega levando embora sua timidez.

Aquela era uma oportunidade única para o russo. Estar tão próximo daquele rapaz, toca-lo, inalar seu perfume tão perto, em público, e ainda assim, parecer que eles estavam apenas dançando... Mas o que mais o encantava era que Yuuri parecia verdadeiramente feliz estando ao seu lado, e sua pele parecia queimar levemente onde Viktor o tocava. Ah, parecia um sonho. Se fosse o caso, Nikiforov torcia para nunca acordar e ele estava muito feliz que seu técnico parecia ter esquecido sua existência. Num determinado momento da noite, com ambos usando suas gravatas amarradas em torno da cabeça, e Yuuri sem as calças, o moreno se agarrou a ele e começou a murmurar algumas coisas em sua língua natal. Como não havia outra pessoa fluente no idioma, Celestino finalmente resolveu intervir e levar seu atleta embora. Viktor, sem querer perder a oportunidade, se ofereceu para fazer isso e juntamente com o italiano, ambos levaram o japonês bêbado para fora do salão, tornando a ficar sozinho com ele assim que o técnico lhe entregou o cartão de acesso do quarto onde Katsuki estava hospedado.

Tudo ocorreu tranquilo no elevador, mas quando eles começaram a andar pelo corredor deserto, as coisas se tornaram um surreal e maravilhoso borrão.

Repentinamente, Yuuri o prensou contra uma parede e lhe beijou avidamente, segurando seus ombros com força. O choque foi grande, e levou algum tempo para Viktor assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Mas após a ficha cair, ele correspondeu o beijo na mesma intensidade, as mãos que estavam caídas nos lados indo para a cintura esbelta e as envolvendo possessivamente. O contato das bocas produzia sons molhados e prazerosos. Eles estavam gemendo e se esfregando um no outro, e o russo nem queria pensar em interromper aquele momento tão sonhado.

Mas foi o que aconteceu. Porque ele estava sóbrio e seu pensamento racional o alertou sobre o quão errado seria se ele se aproveitasse do estado alcoólico do outro rapaz para ficarem juntos. Mesmo sonhando imensamente com aquele momento, ele nunca desejou que as coisas fossem daquela forma, onde Yuuri não podia responder por seus atos. Se acontecesse algo a mais entre os dois, no dia seguinte, o moreno ficaria transtornado e o platinado arrependido. E muito provavelmente, a amizade deles ficaria por um fio, isso se o japonês não expulsasse o russo de sua vida logo ao acordar e perceber que haviam passado a noite juntos.

Nikiforov interrompeu o contato e afastou delicadamente o corpo alheio. Ambos estavam ofegantes, Yuuri com os olhos brilhando, e o outro patinador podia ver seu reflexo refletido neles, uma forte emoção tomando conta de seu peito.

\- Por que fez isso, Viktor? - choramingou o oriental.

\- Por que não podemos continuar, Yuuri - o russo respondeu em tom de lamento. - Não seria o certo.

\- Mas você quer, não quer? - o outro acenou com a cabeça e o japonês continuou em tom manhoso, jogando seus braços sobre os ombros alheios. - Então por que não fazemos?

Viktor respirou fundo antes de responder.

\- Eu quero mais que tudo, Yuuri. Desde a primeira vez que te vi saindo do clube, passando pela rua tão despreocupadamente, eu quero fazer isso. Quando eu fecho meus olhos à noite depois de te telefonar, eu só penso em fazer isso. Estar com você como há minutos atrás, como no salão, nós dois dançando... É tudo que eu quero - ele admitiu, as palavras saindo tiravam um grande peso de seu coração. Ele sonhara tanto com a oportunidade de poder declarar seus sentimentos pelo outro e a expressão positivamente surpresa de Yuuri lhe enchia com esperanças de ser correspondido, contudo, infelizmente, não era a hora certa. - Mas eu não posso.

Ele afastou as mãos de Yuuri, segurando-as no ar, encarando o japonês à sua frente. O moreno perdera o êxtase e agora parecia esvaziar-se.

\- Não com você nesse estado. Se continuarmos, podemos aproveitar agora, mas quando você sair do seu estado de embriaguez, você vai se sentir usado enquanto eu vou me arrepender amargamente por ter sido fraco e não ter feito o certo. Desculpe-me, mas vamos parar por aqui, sim?

O olhar desanimado do moreno partiu seu coração em dois, mas ele tinha que aguentar. Era melhor para os dois. Enquanto dirigiam-se letargicamente até o quarto de Katsuki, Viktor apoiando o moreno cabisbaixo, imagens dos acontecimentos da noite permeavam sua mente. Era melhor parar por agora e conservar as boas lembranças, do que deixar um único ato imprudente estragar tudo. Tirando o fato de a bebida atrapalhar o julgamento de Yuuri, a noite havia sido maravilhosa.

E eles haviam _se_ _beijado_. Ou melhor, _Yuuri_ _o_ _havia_ _beijado_. Por mais que o álcool pesasse, as pessoas costumavam ter coragem para fazer coisas que não fariam em seu estado normal quando ficavam embriagadas. Ele tomara a iniciativa de beija-lo. Isso era um bom sinal, não era?

Ao chegarem ao quarto, o russo colocou o japonês na cama, mas antes de se afastar, ele pôde ouvir o moreno murmurar:

 _-_ _Aishiteru_ , _Viktoru_.

E foi uma pena ele não entender japonês.

***

Os meses passaram e Viktor cumpriu a meta de visitar Yuuri em Detroit. A passagem fora paga pelo asiático como presente de aniversário atrasado, pois o aniversário do russo aconteceu dias depois do banquete e como Katsuki não sabia disso, ele passou um bom tempo lamentando o fato até o amigo falar que iria visita-lo após o final da temporada. Eles usaram todo o tempo livre do asiático para passear pela cidade, e Viktor levou consigo Makkachin, o poodle que inspirara Yuuri a comprar o falecido Vicchan. A intimidade entre os dois estava cada vez mais forte, e em um final de tarde, quando faziam um piquenique e aproveitavam o pôr-do-sol sentados na frente de um lago no Belle Isle Park, surgiu uma nova oportunidade para Viktor, e o momento não podia ser mais apropriado possível.

O rosto de Yuuri estava iluminado pelos raios do sol poente, exteriorizando o calor da alma do japonês, cujo olhar estava fixo na visão à sua frente. Crianças brincando entre si, ou com seus pais e animais de estimação. Alguns casais namorando. Todos cercados pela exuberante natureza. O plano de fundo perfeito para as intenções do russo.

Delicadamente, ele tocou a mão de Yuuri, atraindo a atenção do moreno. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, pois Viktor, além de também estar perfeitamente maquiado pelos raios do sol, possuía um olhar doce totalmente direcionado à sua pessoa. Ao lado deles, Makkachin abanava o rabo, parecendo animado com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Lentamente, Viktor aproximou seu rosto do de Yuuri, olhos fixos um no outro. Sem nenhuma pressa para o clímax, fazendo o momento durar tanto quanto fosse possível, até as pontas dos lábios se tocarem. E não houve descrição para o que se sucedeu entre eles.

Eles repetiram aquela experiência minutos, horas e dias mais tarde.

***

Meses depois, eles celebraram o aniversário de Yuuri na terra natal do japonês, e entre os presentes que ele ganhou, nenhum se comparou aos dois que o namorado russo lhe dera. O primeiro fora um lindo pingente de ouro com uma das primeiras fotos que os dois tiraram como um casal, ainda em Detroit.

O segundo aconteceu quando a família do moreno o deixou a sós com Viktor na pousada onde residiam, alegando que tinham um contrato a fechar em outra cidade e iriam se ausentar durante a noite e todo o dia seguinte. Suspeito demais e o aniversariante corou ao pensar se a viagem de seus familiares não tinha segundas intenções, mas Katsuki não teve nenhuma vergonha de apresentar ao russo a coreografia de seu programa curto daquela temporada, intitulado Eros.

Entre beijos, eles começaram a se despir ainda no corredor, e quando entraram no quarto de Yuuri com suas roupas na mão, exceto as peças íntimas, Viktor mal teve tempo de pensar. Ele jogou o namorado na cama, prendendo-o sob si e colocando os braços ao lado de seu corpo. O japonês enlaçou o pescoço do namorado e logo eles estavam se beijando novamente, o contato gentil no início, mas logo foi se tornando mais ávido, os estalos das bocas ecoando pelo lugar e ficando mais altos conforme os rapazes se esfregavam um contra o outro, sentindo suas ereções doerem dentro de suas boxers.

Os lábios de Nikiforov abandonaram os de Yuuri para se dedicarem a explorar o resto do corpo alheio. Maxilar, pescoço, ombros, até chegar ao peitoral levemente musculoso, provocando os mamilos com o roçar de seus polegares antes de passar a língua por eles, tornando os gemidos do dono do quarto ainda mais altos.

Atrevido, Katsuki levou as mãos para o meio de suas pernas e das de Viktor, acariciando ambos por cima das boxers antes de puxar os membros para fora das peças de algodão, fazendo o russo gemer também. Este tornou a tomar seus lábios antes de se afastar para enfim deixa-los em estado de nudez.

Até aquele momento, mesmo que nunca tivessem ido até o fim, os patinadores já haviam experimentado algumas coisas, mas devido à timidez de Yuuri, seu namorado sempre foi com calma no aprofundamento da intimidade, nunca o forçando, o que ajudara o japonês a se sentir mais confiante e desinibido a cada vez que eles tinham oportunidade de ficar juntos. Por essa razão, o platinado não se surpreendeu quando o amado se inclinou em sua direção, derrubando-o na cama e montando-o antes de retribuir os beijos que este havia espalhado em seu corpo, assim como os gemidos provocados pelos gestos de Viktor.

O mais velho gemeu quando a língua alheia tocar a ponta da glande antes de descer por toda a extensão do membro, demorando-se na base e enfim engolindo a carne dura, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava os testículos e a outra apertava a coxa, encorajada por duas mãos que puxavam com força os cabelos negros.

Quando sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar, Nikiforov interrompeu o namorado, puxando-o para cima e capturando avidamente seus lábios, deliciando-se com o gosto de seu pré-gozo. Virando-os na cama, ele agarrou a ereção de Yuuri, acariciando-o lentamente, fazendo o aniversariante gemer e se contorcer. A mão livre foi para seus lábios, enfiando três dedos em sua própria boca antes de movê-los para o meio de suas pernas, espalhando lentamente a umidade presente ali por todo o seu membro. Quando sentiu que era o suficiente, ele parou de se tocar e usou um dos dedos lubrificados para tocar a entrada do moreno, provocando um arrepio no corpo abaixo do seu.

Devagar e com cuidado, para deixar Katsuki o mais confortável possível, Viktor foi introduzindo o dedo, parando de vez em quando para fazer o namorado se acostumar com a invasão. Ele começou a tesoura-lo em um ritmo lento, gradativamente aumentando a velocidade. Pouco depois ele introduziu o segundo e repetiu o processo, fazendo o mesmo com o terceiro dedo, enquanto a outra mão continuava trabalhando no membro alheio. Os dígitos alcançaram aquele feixe especial de nervos e o japonês arqueou as costas, quase gozando, e o russo sentiu que a hora havia chegado.

Segurando as pernas de Yuuri ao lado de sua cintura, Nikiforov foi se introduzindo lentamente no corpo alheio, hipnotizado na visão daquela entrada preparada acomodando seu membro. Ele estava com sério receio de alcançar o ápice assim que entrasse tudo, mas não seria o suficiente para o asiático e justo para nenhum dos dois. Contendo ao máximo seu tesão, ele esperou o namorado se acostumar e começou a se mover lentamente após o moreno mover os quadris de forma insinuante. Os gemidos de dor gradativamente dando lugar aos de prazer, fazendo Viktor agarrar com força sua cintura para poder se mover cada vez mais rápido e aplicar força nas estocadas, fazendo o choque de pele contra pele preencher o quarto com uma melodia obscena e molhada.

Os gemidos de Yuuri deram lugar a gritos, e se juntaram aos ofegos do platinado. As mentes de ambos apagaram e eles não pensavam em mais nada além de alcançarem o ápice. O japonês puxava os lençóis com força, arqueando o corpo e empinando-se para permitir que o namorado tivesse mais facilidade em alcançar sua próstata. Uma de suas mãos foi para seu próprio membro, acariciando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas desferidas contra seu corpo, o barulho da mão subindo e descendo tão alto quanto o das coxas se chocando. O aniversariante sentiu o orgasmo se aproximar e gemeu o nome do namorado.

\- Viktoru...

O russo também estava chegando ao ápice, e levou uma mão para o meio das pernas do japonês, cobrindo a mão em movimento de Yuuri. O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu o nome do namorado uma última vez antes de alcançar sua libertação, o líquido quente atingindo em cheio sua mão e escorrendo pelos dedos de Viktor, que estocou mais algumas vezes antes de gozar dentro do namorado, jatos quentes pintando de branco as paredes aveludadas de Katsuki.

Os dois desabaram na cama, suados e exaustos, o cheiro de sexo preenchendo o quarto e possivelmente o resto da casa, mas nada daquilo importava.

\- _S dnem rozhdeniya, moya lyubov_ \- o platinado murmurou enquanto afagava os cabelos do namorado, antes de ambos se entregarem ao sono.

***

Viktor não mencionara que ainda havia mais um presente para Yuuri, mas quando o Grand Prix daquele ano chegou ao fim, com ele em primeiro e o japonês em segundo, ele surpreendeu a todos quando anunciou que havia mudado sua apresentação de gala. Em vez da tradicional “Stammi vicino, Non te ne andare”, ele surpreendeu a todos quando se apresentou ao som de um pop rock dos anos 60, entretanto, ninguém ficou surpreso quando ele disse que a nova música foi escolhida em homenagem a seu namorado japonês.

Isso porque a canção em questão era “Oh, Pretty Woman”.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Aishiteru, Viktoru¹_ : Eu te amo, Viktor (japonês)  
>  _S dnem rozhdeniya, moya lyubov²_ : Feliz Aniversário, meu amor (russo)  
> Os hotéis em Ottawa e Marselha existem mesmo, assim como o Belle Isle Park em Detroit.  
> Espero que tenham curtido, amores.


End file.
